Family First
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Platonic/brotherly Furt. Kurt, wanting to surprise his boyfriend, catches Blaine cheating on him at Dalton, and returns back home. After Finn finds out, he's livid, and revenge is in order. Oneshot, after "New York".


Summary: Kurt found out that Blaine, the supposedly dapper gentleman, has been sleeping around behind his back because he was too shy to do anything but kiss. So the two break up, which effectively also breaks Kurt's heart. Finn feels horrible for his little brother and tries to do everything he can to make him feel better. Which, of course, involves the Glee guys vandalizing Bland's car.

Douchey Blaine in this story. I dunno, something about him just rubs me the wrong way. HE reminds me of those guys who look so cute and charming (usually with adorable dimbles) but in reality they're nothing but a huge doucher with a handsome face. However, I loooooooove Darren. Has anyone seen the video Cory tweeted? LO FREAKING L. I busted out laughing. Caring Carole too; I really wish Carole and Kurt had more interaction, they live in the same house for Christ's sakes lol. And I just LOVE stories when Finn goes psycho big brother lol.

God, I feel like I'm pumping out Glee fics like crazy (especially after my crazy long hiatus…) Ah well. No harm done, amirite? Also, been feeling down in the dumps (aldkjfadl I'm pmsing like mother nature is trying to avenge something and I'll just randomly burst out sobbing…thank god it's summer break lolol) I started crying because I knocked over to empty plastic glasses I my room. WHO DOES THAT LOL. So yay angst!

Also: Kurt crying about not finding a spoon? Been there, done that. (I'm not kidding that I'm an emotional wreck when I'm pmsing rofl)

**Don't own Glee, and don't forget to review! (Also, this is set after the "New York" episode, season two ;) School has gotten out for WMHS, but not for Dalton. )**

* * *

><p>Kurt sniffled as he got out the large tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's cookie dough ice cream from the freezer. It was the day after school got out, and earlier that day, he had decided to drive all the way to Westerville to surprise Blaine at Dalton during his free fourth period. Knowing that the other teen often liked to take naps during his free period, Kurt barged in his boyfriend's room without warning, where he found him in the middle of having sex with some freshman. Sobbing, Kurt ran out, screaming, "It's over, Blaine!" Wes and David caught up to him, and they both guiltily explained that Blaine has been sleeping around. When (sobbingly) asked why, Wes said it was because the smaller boy didn't put out for the usually dapper gentleman, since he often complained to his two friends about it. Kurt then stormed out, drove back home, and has been weeping in his bed ever since.<p>

Kurt let out a soft cry when he couldn't even find a single freaking spoon. "For the love of everything, I'm such a failure," he whispered to himself.

"Kurt, honey…?" The porcelain-skinned boy turned around to see Carole. "Oh, sweetie," the motherly woman cooed, and immediately hugged the sweatpants clad teen. Kurt felt as if he's hit an all-time low; after coming home, he had thrown on the first clean clothes he could find in the laundry basket, which were old black and holey sweatpants that had TITANS on the upper left leg in white, as well as a grey and red McKinley athletics long sleeved shirt, both oversized and belonging to Finn. "What's wrong?"

"B-B-Buh-Blaine," Kurt hiccupped, sobbing into his step-mother's light pink scrubs; she must've just gotten back from her shift at the hospital. "I b-broke up with him 'cause he w-was ch-ch-cheating on me."

"Oh, Kurt," Carole said gently. She felt miserable for the boy. His first boyfriend, his first love, and he was cheated on, the poor thing. "That boy obviously didn't deserve you if he cheated on you; obviously he didn't know what he gave up." The waterworks started to slowly stop.

"You think so, Carole?" Kurt sniffled, and he delicately wiped under his eyes, pulling back from the older woman's embrace. Carole felt her heart break a little. Such a sweet boy didn't really deserve this.

"Yes, hun, I think so," she replied softly, rubbing his back. "I'm guessing your father doesn't know?" A jerking shake "no". "I see," the nurse sighed. "Well, it's five now—he'll be back in an hour or so. I'll tell him during dinner. You don't have to come, if you don't want to. And here's a spoon, dear," she added, pulling one from the drainer. Kurt gripped it loosely, looking lost.

"Thanks, M…Mom," he stuttered shyly, looking up at her with red eyes, grabbed the tub of ice cream off the counter, and went upstairs. She smiled, feeling oddly proud of the boy that she now called her second son.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Carole said to herself in the empty kitchen and sighed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Carole had changed out of her scrubs after she finished making dinner, and was now wearing mom jeans and an old white Hard Rock Café shirt. Her, Finn, and Burt were both sitting at the table, and both were filthy. Burt, still wearing his greasy overalls from the shop, and Finn, wearing a cutoff and gym shorts covered in mud, grass stains, and lord knew what else.<p>

"Looks good, Mom," Finn said eagerly, digging into the lasagna with gusto.

"I agree with Finn, Car, it looks fantastic," Burt concurred, making sure to pile on some salad to make Kurt happy…hold up. "Where's Kurt?" the man suddenly demanded. Finn frowned and glanced around; he really needed to be more observant.

Carole let out a deep sigh. "Now, Burt, I want you to promise that you won't go after the stupid boy with the shotgun," she paused before adding, "you too, Finn."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would I go after Kurt with a shotgun?" Burt was eerily quiet, which was not a good sign at all.

Carole shook her head. "Not Kurt. That one boy…Bland? Blunt? Oh, Blaine. Kurt, the poor dear, found out that his boyfriend was cheating on him. Needless to say, he broke up with him, but—"

"I'll kill him," Burt growled, fists clenched on top of the dining table. "We can dump him in the forest—or better yet, tie him to a cement block and dump him in the Great Lakes—"

"Burt!" Carole cried out.

"Sounds like a plan," Finn said, and Carole noticed that his fists were clenched tight at his sides, and his jaw was set. _Boys._ "I'd like to be excused," he suddenly muttered, and before either of them could stop the tall teen, he was already up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After Kurt had gone upstairs with his ice cream, he had popped <em>West Side Story<em> into his DVD player and flopped on his bed with ever so faithful (unlike that asshole _Bland_) Ben & Jerry's. Things were getting heated up between the Jets and the Sharks when there was a knock on his door.

Sighing, Kurt put his movie on pause. "Come in," he said softly. Kurt was surprised to see Finn, in all of his disgusting post rough-housing-with-the-boys-glory. "Finn?" he asked certainly, and set his empty ice cream container on his night stand.

Wordlessly, the frankenteen walked over and engulfed his little brother in a bone-crushing hug. "Mom told us what happened, Kurt," he muttered, and Kurt tensed a little. "I'm so, so sorry. Me and the guys will totally take care of it if you want."

Kurt returned the hug. "Thanks, Finn," he whispered, and he cursed himself when he started to tear up again. The smaller boy reluctantly let go when he felt Finn start to pull away, but was a little taken aback when the quarterback crawled into his bed with him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay, bro," Finn said honestly. "Let it all out." And Kurt did. Finn didn't care that the soprano got snot and tear marks all over his shirt (because, really, it was a work out shirt, and it would be pretty douche-y to shove the sobbing male off). However, Finn felt a surge of protectiveness with his arm wrapped around his crying little (and man, he was little; in height-wise compared to him, even though he had gotten taller, but he also seemed so _delicate_) brother, and he got the sudden burning urge to beat the shit out of Blaine. How dare anyone do this to Kurt? All he wanted was someone to love him, and he ended up getting his heart broken because he was shy and wanted to wait.

"I'm sorry," Kurt finally muttered. "First I sob all over Mom, and now you…I'm pathetic."

"Don't be, and you're not," Finn said firmly, and even though he was curious that Kurt was now calling his mom…Mom, he decided to leave it for another day.

"Can you teepee his house? Or at least his car?" Kurt asked hopefully, and Finn smiled.

"Yeah, bro, I think I can get that arranged." _That and a little more…Blaine Anderson, you're going to wish that you __**never**__ set eyes on my brother._

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed merrily to himself as he walked towards his sleek black Mercedes that was parked in the student parking lot; the portion that was reserved for residential students, of course. When he arrived, he froze.<p>

His baby, his gorgeous, gorgeous baby, had been defiled. Because of the zero-tolerance rules at the school, most students left their cars unlocked, and being one of the most-liked students at the school, Blaine did so as well since he had nothing to fear. Until now.

The inside of his car was completely wrapped with toilet paper. The seats, the steering wheel, everything. But that wasn't what he was completely pissed about. Someone had wrote on his car in cool whip, shaving cream, and window marker phrases like **CHEATER; DAPPER GENTELMAN? TRY DOUCHER GENTLEMAN; ASSHOLE; ASSHAT; DON'T MESS WITH MY BOY;** and the like. There were also quite a few artistically drawn penises and breasts. It was all topped off with eggs that had been smashed chaotically all over the vehicle, but without messing up any of the writing.

Blaine groaned. What did he do to deserve this?

Oh. Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Six pages! Still feels a little short, though. It feels so much longer on Word! : Lolk, now back to my multichaptered stuff (I think I'm going to update "New York, New York" first). Review~?**


End file.
